The Lone Alien
by Coryzilla
Summary: A alien that was born in a since lab. Without bothers, sisters, a mother. How will he find his kind? Thanks for the reviews! I got the story more figer out becuse of that. Keep reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ok before I get started I would like to explain how this story will be in point of views. I will make the POV usually the main character, which is an alien (but in a third person style). Therefore, that means I will put the things that the alien only knows. And not like how the humans got the egg and that kind stuff. I may hint at some back-story that you can hopefully understand. I also hope you enjoy reviews would be nice and would help me write more chapters.

Slowly a little chestbuster that was still inside his host was wakening up for the first time. Normally the queen would wake up the little thing, but there was no queen… _"W-where am I?"_ the chestbuster thought as the fog in his head faded. It was warm and cramped; he could hear a steady thumping. It was dark he could not see anything. Nevertheless, something told him to get out. He did not know what. He did not hear a voice, but he started wanting out. He started biting and tearing is way out. The thumping became faster as he tore his way through his prison. But he came to some object that he could not bite through. Ramming his head against it, trying to break whatever is in front of him. He wanted out and nothing could stop him. Then he broke through and with one last ram, he felt the outside air. Everything was bright, he tried to get away to hide in a dark spot. That was when he hit his head on something. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was in a container. In a clear container, He tried braking thru the glass as he just did. But it kept on hurting his head. Then a strange being walked over to him. He hissed at the thing, he wanted to hide and get away from all of this. "Get this fine subject in its room" He heard a voice say, the world started to move. He looked for anyway out of the container, but he could not find any.

After a while, he felt whoever was caring the container stop. The strange person placed the container in a slot and pressed something. Then the bottom of the container slide out and the little chestbuster quickly got out.

He went to the nearest corner and curled up. He hissed calling out to his kind. He got on answer… Calling out again, he still got no answer. He hissed softly, the hiss sounded…sad. He curled up tighter and he started to make a cocoon. His mind was now in a state of dream. In it, he felt a lost connection with something trying to reach out to him. A flood of hazy memories came to him next. He knew that his kind was trying to reach him. He must have been too far away for him to hear them. Then they stopped. It was all darkness and silence. Even though it seemed like a short time, he was in his cocoon for a week. When it came time to break out of the cocoon there was no motherly voice to guide the alien through the beginning stages of life. He was on his own. He fell down when he first came out. He quickly went into a crouch, and looked around and saw two of the same pale faced creatures as before. "Look at that, the most hostile thing known to man," said a voice over an intercom. "So welcome, Stan" he heard the intercom say again. Then he heard a strange voice in his head saying_ "NO! Your name is Talmist"_. Talmist looked around, and started hissing_ "Mother is that you?"_ repeatedly. Talmist gave up, and curled back into a ball. He scanned the room for any way to get out. He wanted to find his kind, he did not like being alone… He could not find any to get out. Hissing in anger Talmist would have to wait in this prison, until the right time came for freedom.

Sorry I know that was real short. But I will make much longer chapters than this starting with chapter 2. I just wanted to get this part done with. If you liked reviews would help me write the longer chapters :)

Beta read by Dovahzeymah


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Ok here chapter two! I hope is a good chapter for all of you! Remember to review and that will help me write chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 2Wanting Freedom

After a week had passed Talmist had molted 2 times and was beginning to feel another molt._ "Why! Must I keep doing this?"_ Talmist hissed rubbing his body on the walls of his prison. He looks up to see a female woman. At least what he had learned over the past week. She always had been staring at him in a different way than the other humans had. One thing that he hated about the humans was they called him Stan, his name wasn't Stan! He growled because he couldn't get rid of the dead skin that was on him. He looked around for something hard and bumpy.

He walked around trying to find anything that could get rid of crazy tight felling all-around his body. Finding nothing Talmist clawed at some metal to make it jagged. He then rubbed his body against the clawed metal. Finely he felt better as his skin started to peel in relief, Talmist looked up to see the human smiling. Puzzled by the strange way the human made her mouth, Talmist slowly walked over to the glass. He saw that the human suddenly show fear in her eyes. Tilting his head he backed away. Talmist and the human watched each other for over an hour. That was when a human that Talmist had never seen before entered the room behind the glass. He was holding a tube, but it was black so he couldn't see what was in the tube.

The human said something to the female human and put the tube in something. After the human did something and whatever was in the tube slid out and flopped on the floor. The human left but the female stayed. Talmist slowly walked to whatever slid out. He sniffed the ting and it smelled like meat. He hadn't noticed but he was really hungry. He looked up and saw the human still standing there. Hissing she put up her hands and said "Fine I will leave you alone". Talmist watched her leave the room that she was in. _"Alone... I wished I wasn't"_ he thought looking back to the meat on the floor. Opening his mouth and started biting away at the meat. Why was this human just watching him, she never tried to do anything. She just sat there and because of the meat now being gone he looked through the glass into the room that the humans usually stood in. He saw a vent that he could get into. There was a door in his room; he knew that it would lead to the room that the humans stand in. And then he could go through the vent. Walking over to the door, Talmist tried to pull open the door but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Hissing he kicked the door. He looked back at the vent, knowing that freedom was right there, just out of reach. Talmist started to walk around his prison. He needed to move his muscles. Most of all he needed to run! He needed to use his legs faster that this. But because of this small room, this cage, he could most of all he needed a fresh kill. Not the cold tasteless slabs of meat. Then he noticed the the human that called himself "Don" along with the human female on the other side of the glass. "So Stan you were hungry, you ate that whole thing, this is wonderful, an alien that is all alone, this logbook will be worth a fortune by the time you die" The human pissed Talmist off just by walking into that room. Talmist backed into a dark corner. "Oh shy now are we?" Don Said "I wonder why…" Talmist could see that the human was smirking.

"I need to get his details, send in the combat androids to restrain him" Don said into a device he held in his hand. Just then two human like things walked into the room, then into his. When the door opened, he saw that his chance was now. Nothing was going to stop him. When one of them tried to grab him he drove his tail into the neck of the human-like thing. It didn't smell like a human, and white blood gushed out. The other fake-human butted his gun on Talmist head. He grabbed onto the fake-human and pulled him down as Talmist fell down. He turned over and drove his inner jaw into the skull of the fake-human. Looking back to the door he saw that it was opened. Running for the door, he was out but then something slammed onto his tail. Pain rushed to his head, and he screeched out. Looking back to see the door closed on his tail. Looking in front of him he saw Don who smiled and said "You almost got out." Don then kicked Talmist in the head. His world spun for a second or two before he fell to the ground.

Sorry about the short chapter once more. I wanted to make this longer but I think I got a great ideal for the next chapter and because of a review I got. I know now where I am going to be taking the story. Thank you for that review! Like I said reviews give me the power to write….so to say.

Beta read by Dovahzeymah


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Ok some of this will be in the P.O.V of Julia (the female human to Talmist) and the others Talmist I will make sure you can understand which P.O.V it is.

Chapter 3 Making a Friend?

Julia watched as Stan passed out after Don kicked him in the head. Don pressed a button and the door opened. Stan's tailed flopped to the ground bent. "You broke his tail sir" Julia smirked, "I didn't the door did". Anger raged inside Julia when he said that. "Asshole". "You can go back to your quarters Julia, I want you to be rested for tomorrow" Don then grabbed his communicator and said "I need a study room ready and help get subject Stan transported to it."

Julia hated it but she left the room, Stan couldn't like all of these tests right? Stan didn't even like her being there when he ate. She saw him sometimes hissing into the air. He looked like he was trying to call out to something…Just then Julia stopped thinking "I wonder how they got the egg?" No one bothered telling her how they got the egg. She had seen it for herself. Something wasn't right here but she couldn't put a finger on her head she went on walking. But she couldn't get the scene out of her head. She could tell that Stan was running for freedom. But Don slammed the door on is tail then kicked Stan in the head. Julia grinded her teeth in anger, she noticed more and more how corrupt the company was. She walked into her little hole in the ship that was her room. She wanted to go back and try to interact with Stan but she would have to wait till the right time. "Why did I pick this job?" she sighed lying on her bed.

Talmist P.O.V

Talmist couldn't remember what happened to him after he was kicked in the head. Blurred vision only came to him… He slowly woke up and noticed he was back in his prison. He tried to get up, but when he did his body couldn't tell what was up or back down, Talmist hissed. What had the human done to him? Getting up again, he stumbled to a wall. Using the wall as support he looked around and saw no humans. His thoughts lingered back to that female didn't try to stop him when he was going for freedom. She never did ask him to do anything before, she just watched him. Why that was human so interested in him. She never said anything. _"Next time….I will try to ask her"_ he hissed sinking back down into a ball. He drifted off to sleep once more, but more pleasantly this time

Julia P.O.V

Julia walked up to viewing room for Stan's cage. She was to watch him for the day. It seemed like they had something other than Stan on their minds. Typing in a code, Julia walked into the room. She saw Stan in a ball in a corner, what did they do to him?Setting down her cup of coffee, she sat down in a chair. "So when will you wake up?" she asked in a soft tone. Stan hissed and got up. He walked over, and rubbed and the glass. Getting up she placed her hand on the glass. Stan looked at her hand, and rubbed his head where her hand was. "Stan, why are you so interested in me?" Julia asked. Stand hissed angrily at her and waved his head like a 'no'. "What do you mean no?" Julia shot hissed shortly and walked away. "Where are you going now?" Julia yelled. Stan look back hissed and walked to a corner. What in the hell was this alien doing! He acted like he understood what she was saying. She shook her head. Of course he understood, but how well can he talk to her? Looking back at Stan she said "So do you think we can talk?" Stan got back up and walked back to the glass. Nothing was said for what seemed like an hour.

Then a male voice spoke in her head _"Do you hear me?"_ Julia eyes widened and said "Stan is that you?" He hissed and the voice said to her _"My name is not Stan! It's Talmist!"_ She back up "Ok, ok no need to snap." Julia walked back to the glass."How are you doing?" Almost tilting his head and said_ "what do you mean?"_ Julia smiled and said "How are you felling?" Talmist looked down _"my body feels like a wreck, and I am lonely…do you know of any other of my kind?"_ Julia sighed and said "no, they wanted you to be alone… They wanted to test how a lone xenomorph would act." He put his hand on the glass, _"What? You mean I am here all alone?" "_No…well I don't really know, I mean they could be far away somewhere on this rock" Julia said. "I felt them pulling at me, that wanting me to come to them" Talmist said. Her eyes widened "What if there is other xenomorph then they would come for you". _"Wait you said that they are coming?"_ Talmist said. She placed her hand on the glass where he had his. "They must be worried about the hive finding you, that's why they keep putting me in here to watch you."Just then the lights went out; she looked around then back at Talmist. "Can I trust you if I let you out?" Talmist was shocked, he froze. "Hurry the system will lock me out soon" Julia said. Snapping out Talmist said _"Yes! Yes!"_ as he put both of his hands on the taping some keys on the console. The door opened, and Talmist ran out. Julia jumped a little seeing Talmist running into the same room she was in.

"How will you get away?" Julia asked. He pointed at the vent. _"But you can't come with me in the vents, get outside I will meet there, my freedom was because of you I will make sure you are ok"_ Talmist said."But…" Julia started to say but Talmist Interrupted_ "I will stay as close as I can"_ then he burst through the vent. Julia turned around and ran out of the room and headed to the way outside. It was dark and screams of pain could be heard all around her. Bodies were laying everywhere. "How did this all happen? Why didn't I hear all of this before?" She just hoped that she got out in time.

Talmist P.O.V

Talmist ran through the vents trailing after the human. All the while thinking why this human helped him in such a way, and she was so quick to trust him. He whirled around the corner and bumped into something. He rubbed his head and looked up_."Could you look where…"_ a xenomorph said rubbing her head; she had stop talking when she saw Talmist. The xenomorph sniffed Talmist and started saying happily. _"You? You are the lost brother! You're the lost brother!"."What?"_ Talmist started to say. _"My name is Elena, mother sent us to get you brother"_ Elena said. _"Mother?"_ Talmist asked. _"Yes she wants to meet you, I missed you ever since the humans took your egg, come with me Talmist "_Elena said pulling on his arm. Just then Talmist felt conflicted on what to do, go with her and meet mother. Or go get the human female._ "Come on brother! The hive wants to meet you; they are going back to the hive come on!"_ Elena said.

GOD! Cliffhanger I know! This was a bit longer that chapter one and two. But I know they still need to be longer. I hoped you liked! Remember reviews get me writing more chapters! :D And in the review tell me what do you want to see, him going off with the hive? Or have him stay with Julia. I would rather go with him going, and then try to get the queen to let Julia join the read by Dovahzeymah


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Welcome Home

_"Is something wrong brother?"_ Elena asked. Talmist look up and sighed _"Now is not the time, your right we need to get back to the hive"._ Elena nudge Talmist and said _"It's ok brother, whatever the humans did to you, we will not hate you for it, now come mother is waiting for us"_ Elena said running sighed and ran after Elena. He just hoped that the human would understand. He hoped that some way he could get her into the hive. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. But his freedom was because of her, he had to at least try. But Talmist could not ignore the call of the hive; he never felt it before…Soon he was outside and Elena was waiting for him. New smells fell…new everything came to his senses. _"The outside is such a better place than there, but the hive is even more welcoming"_ Elena said. Just then something jumped to the side of Talmist. He jumped from where he was looked around. _"Speedy, stop that"_ Elena look at Elena _"Speedy?"_ he asked. _"That would be me!"_ a smaller xenomorph said. _"Speedy isn't her real name, she just wants to be called that, she is the wired one"_ Elena said. Speedy ran off, Talmist couldn't understand Speedy_."Come on, Talmist we need to meet mother next, we can meet the rest of the hive after that"_ Elena said getting ready to run. Talmist get ready run to but he said _"I never used my legs like this before."_ Elena nodded and took off, Talmist did the felling was so great for Talmist; he could feel his legs becoming stronger by the minute.

Then he saw Elena speeding up. Was she testing how fast he could go? Shaking his head he increased speed to keep up with Elena. Then she started to slow down, and stop completely. Talmist slide to a stop, and asked Elena _"Why did we stop?"_ Elena growled playfully and walked slowly a hole. _"This is the only way to get to the hive now, the humans closed off the main entrance with a landslide, it was the same time they took your egg"_ Elena sighed and went on_ "It all started with a strange blue mist, all of us couldn't move, I was carrying your egg to a host when the mist crept in… I watched them take your egg, I made a promise to mother I would find you and I did, come"._ She slipped into the hole and Talmist hole to the hive was long, and just wide enough for a xenomorph to past through. Then Talmist came out on the other side, he looked around him, it looked like the blurry visions without the he could smell his brothers and sisters all around him. He could see Elena walking ahead, Talmist ran to catch up to her.

_ "Talmist, Mother will not be mad at you, she will not be disappointed with you, she understands what happen, she is only mad at the humans for taking you in the first place"_ Elena said as they walked through the tunnels. Then she stopped, Talmist look couldn't see what's was at the other end. _"Mother waits for you, she wants to meet you alone"_ Elena said looking at Talmist. He nodded and started walking. As he came closer he could start making out what was at the end. He ran the rest of the way there, when he got to the end, he stopped. In front of him was his mother, she had a crest that spread out, and she had to be ten times bigger that he was. She also had an ovipositor attached to her _"Oh child, there you are"_ she said with a soft voice. Talmist walked closer to her, she brought her head down to so that she was level to Talmist. _"Mother, I felt you, I would have…"_ But he was stopped by Mother _"Don't worry about that child, yes I did call out to you, but only because I wanted you to know that we were there, I am sorry I couldn't wake you up with my voice when you first woke-up, you were too far away to be reach,"_ she said pulling back her head. Talmist looked up at his Mother, then to her egg sack. He looked around some more and saw eggs lying all around the room. _"These are all of your brothers and sister, they are still young"_ Mother sighed and went on_ "But sadly I only have 4 fully grown children, including you." _Just then both of them heard Elena saying _"Speedy wait! Mother wants to talk with him alone"._ Speedy came running but stopped after she heard what Elena had said. Backing up Speedy said_ "I am sorry Mother, I didn't know"._ _"It's ok child, why don't the other two come in as well"_ Mother said. Elena walked in, then a xenomorph that looked like Mother but smaller walked in. _"Talmist, meet your oldest sister Nina, she will take my place after I am gone"_ Mother said. Nina walked up to Talmist and sniffed him, and said _"Welcome home, brother"_

I know I keep writing short chapters, I try to make them 1,000 word chapters at least. Reviews well keep me writing chapters. Hope you enjoyed!

Beta read by Dovahzeymah aka o0Dark-Assasin0o


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! The next chapter! Now before I start I would like to say thank you all for reviewing, and favorite. You know who you are! It makes me happy knowing that someone likes my story. And it keeps me writing chapters for you guys. And don't hold back if you got an ideal for the story. I will take it and see if it would work. Hope you enjoy!

Talmist's P.O.V

_"Tell me what is bothering you"_ Elena said stopping. She has been showing Talmist the rest of the hive. Talmist knew that sooner or later he was going to have to tell the hive about the human girl. He didn't know her name and yet he owed so much to her_."When you and Speedy came to get me, you two cut off the power, and I was going to be trapped in that room because of some lock-down thing, but a human female let me out before that happen"_ Talmist said. Elena looked at Talmist but didn't say anything. He sighed and turned away from her _"I knew if I told you that, you wouldn't think of me the same.""Talmist no…I just couldn't believe your freedom was because of a human"_ Elena walked around Talmist so that she was facing him again._ "I need to go get her, I left her and I said I wouldn't, I got so tied up with the hive that…"_ But Elena stopped him. _"You go get her, I will tell Mother of this, I am sure she will understand, but be careful Mother can't reach us when we are near the human settlement." _Talmist nodded and ran off. He had to find her; it was more than his freedom because of her. Some kind of felling that was strange to him. Talmist climbed out of the hole and started back to the humans. When Talmist got there, he saw the human sitting against a tree. When he got there he slowly walked up to her.

Julia P.O.V

"I was wondering when you would come" Julia said._ "I am sorry something held me back for a bit, I never got your name"_ Talmist said. Her eyes widened, forgetting that he didn't get a proper greeting. "Oh I forgot to tell you my name, how stupid of me, my name is Julia". Talmist walked next to her and sat down. _"Would you like to come with me back to the hive?"_ "What? You mean you found your hive?" Julia said. Talmist nodded _"Would you come back with me? I will not force you too"_. Julia was shocked to hear him say that, she stumbled saying "Ye…Yes". Hissing softly Talmist picked Julia up and sat her on his back. _"Hold on tight ok"_ he said turning his head to her, she nodded. So Talmist looked ahead and started running back to the hive. "How far away is the hive?" Julia asked. _"It's far away, but I should get there in no time"_ Talmist looked around at the now pretty forest, she seen a river too. The planet that was one out of a hundred planets that the company found that could harbor life. Why did she sign up with them? And why was she going with Talmist? What made her suddenly trust this xenomorph so much? _"It's because I didn't have a family, I know how lonely it is." _She had felt the same pain as he did.

But now he had found his family, and was taking her to them for what? To live with him? How would she? Julia shook her head. No need to worry about those things now. After things settled down, she would have to think out a lot of things. So much is happening, and so confusing too. But then Talmist slowed down and a bigger xenomorph jumped from a tree to the xeno look like a queen, but she couldn't be a queen could she? She had the name on the top her head. Damn her falling asleep during class that one time. It just so happened to be the chapter on the queens._ "So Talmist is this the human that freed you from your prison?"_ the xenomorph said. Wait…how can she hear the other alien? _"Yes Nina, this is the human."_ Nina, Julia guessed looked to her then back to Talmist_."I have cleared a bit of the rocks at the mouth of the cave; the human can pass though there"_. Then Nina ran off, Talmist hissed at her saying _"I don't know how to get there from here!"_ But she was gone from sight, Talmist sighed knowing that she wasn't going to help. Talmist looked back at her and said_ "Sorry, I don't even know why she did that, I don't know her well"._ Talmist looked around and then called out_ "Elena where are you?"_

Ok sorry for the long time out thing, and then a short chapter like this. Just a quick back story for Speedy, She was still in her host when the mist hit them, (if you couldn't tell it was nerve gas) and it messed up Speedy's mind and growth. But I am thinking about fixing Speedy's growth using Julia. You know having Julia to fix Speedy. I am sure I will be using something in the shorts. Again I am sorry for the short chapters. Right now isn't the best of times to write. I am trying to at least give you a readable chapter. Like always reviews help me keep writing, and wanting to.

Beta read by Dovahzeymah aka o0Dark-Assasin0o


	6. Chapter 6

I got the next chapter here; I fell so happy that people are enjoying this story. To be honest, I never got the reviews like you all are giving me. I must say I am glad what I found, was fun yes. But I think because of how much people review and really take their time and read. On here I am going to mostly write here from now on. I am glad that I am writing something that you all like. I have been sitting on this story for a long time. Well the idea of it anyway. I didn't want to write it because I wanted to wait for the right time. I believe it's been a half a month now (well the time I post this that is). And I am going to write a bigger chapter. But school is going to be over soon, and I can save my time for writing (And I am not saying school is a waste of time, it's not you need when you're young and stupid XD). Sorry for the long beginning note, just I felt like I needed to thank all of you that revied!

Talmist P.O.V

Elena jumped out nowhere and landed in front of Julia. She stumbled backwards and fell on her but. _"So is this the human you were talking about?"_ Elena asked. _"Yes, what happened with Mother?"_ Talmist asked, as he helped Julia back up. _"She says that she will have to see the human for herself, she doesn't like humans, because of what they did to you"_ Elena said. Talmist hoped for the would happen if she said no? _"What did you call me for again?"_ Elena asked. _"Nina said she cleared out some of the rocks at the mouth? I don't really know where that is"_ said Talmist._ "Of course, at first there was no need to use that way in, come on I will show you where it is."_ Elena said. Julia couldn't understand why she could hear Talmist and Elena talk and Nina for that matter, she thought no human could understand a were talking, but not with their mouths, if they could do this, then why isn't it written in the books.

Julia study xenomorph's in books for about 10 years. And thru out all the 300 or so different books, no of them could really tell how they speak to each other. It was strange to her, if xenomorph's are such danger to humans. Then why was she still alive? Shouldn't she be stuck to a wall? But since the queen hates humans, Julia didn't have a good chance. What makes her different from other humans? The more that she thought about it, the more she got closer to Talmist as they walked. What made her feel safe around Talmist? Was it because of what he said before he left through the vents? Julia asked these things over on over to herself. Then she felt Talmist rub her shoulder._ "Don't worry, when Mother sees of how close I am to you, she will understand and put you being a human aside"._ Julia sighed and looked at was about to say something, when she slipped on a rocked. Julia started sliding down. She hadn't notice that they was walking on a slanted ground. An edge was getting closer and closer. But before she fell off the edge, something grabbed her and pulled her up. Julia gasped, and started panting because of the close call that just happened_."Are you all right?"_ Talmist asked. Julia nodded; Talmist picked up Julia and set her on his back. _"I don't want that to happen again,"_ he said while walking. Julia could not believe it; she almost fell off a cliff that would have killed her. However, a xenomorph saved her, had she really gained this xenomorph's trust and care? Julia rested her head on Talmist , she wondered about the company, she would be locked up if she ever went back to them. Or if they find her, she knew that they know she was the one that let their alien out the room that he was kept in was meant for a one way to get in or out. The only window was the viewing glass, and the rest of the cage was steal, and big 5 ton box of steal. They had made sure he could not get out but then here comes along her , Julia figured her life would either end meeting the queen, or go on living with Talmist.

Then they finally got to the mouth of the cave. Elena stopped,_ "Well here we go"._ Talmist nodded and looked back at Julia _"Are you ready?"_ With Julia's nod, Talmist walked in. Julia was in awe of the hive. The work that they did looked like it would take forever. How long had this hive been here? She didn't even know about this hive. The hive was big, was the entire hive a cave? But then Talmist stopped, Julia looked ahead.

This was it…I know this chapter was short, AGEAN. But, I think I rather have 50 or so short chapter. I will make them at least 1,000 word chapters. But like I said a chapter or so ago right now isn't the best time for me to write. But sooner or later I will be free for writing. Remember reviews help me to keep on writing chapters for you guys! I would like to thank "ida-criss-wild", "MarkDr" , and "Little Jellicle" for all of the reviews. You are the main people that kept me writing on this story. Write On!

Beta read by Dovahzeymah aka o0Dark-Assasin0o


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! I know that a lot a people are waiting for the next chapter! Sorry would have got this chapter out a lot sooner. It just that I ran into some stuff, that for the most part was BS. And telling you would be a long story. And I don't want to bore you with that stuff anyways XD. Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Julia's P.O.V

Julia froze when she saw the queen, she was huge! The queen looked at her then over to Talmist and said _"So this is the human that saved you?"_  
>Talmist nodded, <em>"I would have been trapped in that cage if she didn't open the doors when she did, I would not be here in the hive..."<em>  
>The queen looked back at Julia,<em> "I still don't trust you; the humans that took Talmist's egg made me hate humans more."<em> Julia looked down and sighed. "I am sorry… I had no idea this is where the egg came from."

The queen tilted her head at this. _"What is your story? I need to know to trust you more."_  
>"Well I was singed on here to do studying on xenomorph's, I didn't like the job I got because it was a 'lone alien' study." She looked down, sighed and went on. "They didn't tell me where they got the egg or other important details I needed to know". Julia looked back up, "Trust me I never knew about anything here. I didn't even know this hive was here!" The queen seem to be in thought, then she looked back at Julia. <em>"You may stay here but I will be watching you"<em> Julia was a little shocked just like that? But she quickly said "Thank you". The queen looked at Talmist, _"You need to rest, take her with you."_

Talmist P.O.V

_"I will"_ he said putting Julia on his back. Nina walked in and looked at Julia. Shaking here head she jumped on a ledge then was next to the queen. Talmist ran to one of the sleeping rooms.  
>When they got there Elena was already in a sleep hole on the wall. He felt that Julia was already asleep. Picking her up off his back he set her down lightly on the ground. He curled around her and made sure that her head was on his am for support. Talmist knew that there is still some trouble with Nina.<br>He hoped that nothing bad would happen between Julia and Nina. Talmist also knew that the queen would like to send him and Elena on a hunting trip. Julia would have to stay at the hive. He hoped that the Mother would keep Nina in line. Resting his head down he drift off to sleep.

Nina's P.O.V

Nina went to her sleeping hole next to the queen. Being the one to carry on the hive blood line she needed to stay with the queen for most of her time. She settled in her sleeping hole when the Mother spoke _"I don't like it either but Talmist is the only human host child I have right now., I need him and if I was to take her away, he would go away."_ Nina growled softly _"I hate humans. Look what they did to Speedy and Talmist! They are nothing more than hosts."_

Mother shook her head, _"The hive is most import now, we need to keep Talmist here."_ Getting out of the hole, Nina hissed angrily _"The human turned Talmist into a human lover what good can a human lover do in the hive!"_ The mother dropped her head at this, _"Why do you rebel against this child?"._

Nina looked away, she was rebelling agents her.  
>Nina ran out of the room, out of the cave and into the forest, slowly the yells of the queen faded away for her to come back. She felt ashamed that she snapped like she did. She didn't even notice the humans as she ran past them. "There is one right there!" a human yelled. Nina stopped and turned around.<br>She wished she hadn't stopped because a grenade exposed a little ways behind her. She flew forward and land roughly on the ground. "Restrain that thing!" the human yelled again. She felt some-thing grabbing her. She tried to claw the human, but he butted his gun on her head...

**And there, ok chapter...but not grate. It was only about 790 so words, but I think it a bulid-up chapter. Anyways I am sorry this took so long. I am just too busy right now, I will never foget about this story. Too many people love it! That say can I get at least 3 review, and I mean good ones too. Well thanks for reading and hope to update soon. Write On!**


	8. Chapter 8

Talmist's P.O.V

Talmist was woken up by the yells of the queen. Qickly getting up and putting Julia on his back he ran to the queen. When he got there Elena and Speedy was already there. _"What is it mother?"_ Elena said trieng to calm the Queen down. _"Nina is gone go find her!"_ the Queen said. With that Elena took off. Talmist saw that Julia was just now wakeing up._ "Julia I need to go stay here ok"_ Talmist said letting her slide off. "Wh…..whats happening?" Julia said. _"Nina is missing I must help Elena, just stay here pleas"_. With that Talmist run off, fowling Elena to find Nina.

Nina's P.O.V

Nina woke-up slowly, she could hardly remember what happen. She got up and looked around. The air told her she was the human hole Talmist came from. But Nina couldn't help but fell like something was slightly missing from her. It wasn't the 'out of range' with Mother that Nina felt. It felt uneasy. Just then she heard humans talking on the other side of a wall. "I think the little we took well be able to tell us a lot about this hive's blood line". Nina could smell the humans on the other side. She wanted to tear into them, but the damn wall was in the way. And what did the human say about "the little bit we took". What was he talking about?. Looking around she couldn't see a way to get out. But that did not mean she could find a way out.

Don's P.O.V

"I want to molt her into a queen" Don said looking at the xenomorph that ran up to HIM! "Sir….that is harder than it sounds.." Stan started to say but was cut off by Don. "Do it, find a way". Stand nodded and walked out of the room. He smirk at the thought of have endless of eggs. So many test to be done. Don wanted to be the first one to give a true catalog of the xenomorphs! And the xenomorph hive that he found is interesting. A grate blood line of xenomorphs to use for the studies that he wanted to do. And Don was the only main company detractor in the hole system. No one would trie pokeing there head in Don's studies.

**Ok sorry but I have to say this. I am putting this on hold for a bit. Let's just say the shit hit the fan. And things are going to be too crazy to write. I know I haven't been writing much chapters. But I had so much work to do. Now a personly issu will lag this story behind. I am sorry I realy am. But this sould only last a mouthn or so. Pleas show support! I do not wish to say what the issu is but. It's a realy close faimly thing. I am not leaveing this story, I will come back to this story. Write On!**


	9. UPDATE READ!

Sorry for this not being a chapter just read below and I will explain

Ok let me first say I am sorry for the people who was reading from the start of the story. And of course to the rest of the fowlers on the story. Life has been throwing everything at me for the past couple of months , I know you can understand. And I am trying to make the best of it. But I fell like thing should start lifting back up soon. I mean I just became an uncle not even three days ago(at the time of this update), I am felling better, and I am becoming more free. Trust me I haven't been playing my bass, writing, or any creative thing I do a lot, for along this story hasn't been updated. So I hope that I can get a chapter out by the end of September, but I CAN'T NOT promise for sure. I am hoping by mid Oct. I will be back into what I used and loved to do. So don't worry, it wasn't like I forgot about the story. WHy would I do that? XD


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Talmist and Elena ran after Nina for a while. They finial came to the human compound. But it was heavily guarded , more so than when Talmist was in there. All they could do is sit on which. "Come on Elena, we need to go" Talmist softly said. "I am not leaving her in there" Elena responded. Talmist looked up at the compound, then said "We need more of us to be able to get in there, and we need a plan". Elena turned around and started to run back to the hive. Talmist watched Elena run off. He look back at the place one more time. That place was a cruse for him, and now a curse for Nina. Talmist could understand why Elena wanted to go in right then and there, he did to . Talmist started to run back to the hive. But then his thought's lingered to Julia, he know she couldn't just could live in the hive. She needed what ever food that humans ate. He knew that she had some food in the bag that she had. But that won't last for ever. Running into the hive, Talmist went straight to the Queen.

"Elena already told me about what you two found, this call for war for the humans" the Queen said "I need you to bring me host". Elena took off, Talmist soon fowled her.

Ok short I know but better than nothing, and it's a start from not writing at all for the post three months. Like I said…I was busy…..XD


	11. Chapter 10

**OMG CHAPTER! I know a lot of you have been waiting. For a while ****L**** but never mind that. Just to let you know I can't tell you when the next chapter is coming. I have become radically stupid with keeping up with chapter and stuff nowadays. (wow nowadays is a word in Microsoft word funny XD) Enjoy**

Talmist P.O.V

Dragging the last egg to the host on the wall. Talmist looked around at all of the other hosts that was on the wall. There was 12 in all, 6 of them are humans. The humans had wondered unknowing into the hive's hunting land. And the other 6 was different prey from the land. Soon he, Elena, and the soon to be brothers and sister well have to hunt for some more prey. But for now he needed to rest, he needed to check on Julia most of all.

When he got to his sleeping chamber he saw Julia sleeping. He wonder why humans had to sleep with covers to stay warm. But then again he knew that Julia was more stubble to cold than him. Walking over to her, he noticed that she was shivering slightly. He wrapped around her to give her his warmth. Slowly waking up he heard Julia say "Talmist?' softly.** "It's me Julia, I am here"** Talmist thought to her. "Can you stay for a while…..I need the warmth" Julia asked. Talmist rubbed his head softly on hers **"Yes I can, but there is something other than that you need right?"** he asked already seeing other thoughts on her mind. Julia looked up at Talmist "I started thinking to myself….the reason why I let you out of your cage was not only because you was alone… it was because I trust you" placing a hand on the side of his head. "But now you are not alone…and I more than trust you now"

**"What are you saying Julia?"** Talmist asked. She smiled and said "I love you, I want to go where ever you go". Talmist understood what she was saying, "So do I and so will I go where ever you go". "Could more than love?" Julia asked. Talmist knew what she was hiding back now, so he asked **"So you want to be mates?"** Julia's face turned red and looked away. Softly nudging her head to look back at him he said **"Because I do, I want to be where you are, I want to protect you from any danger, I want you to be as closest to the hive as you can" **Smiling agene Julia said "Yes I do want to". Warping tighter around Julia Talmist said **"Then you are mine and I am yours, now let's get some sleep"**


	12. Chapter 11

**YAY New chapter :D Well I got to ask the readers that did play this game, did you like Aliens: CM? Well for me the game suck. It really disappointed me, I could write a review as long as this chapter just listing off the things I hate about the game. It's sad a sequel to Aliens that we all been waiting for and it's shit. L Anyways on a happier not here's the chapter enjoy!**

Don's P.O.V

"You got the transport ready?" Don asked Stan, who nodded and said "We got every thing ready, just say the word". Don walked over to the viewing glass to the Praetorian. He smirked and said "Begin the transport off planet, we are leaving this rock".

Stan ran to the door and opened it for Don. Then he ran to alert the team. Don walked outside to the ship that was the transport. It wasn't long before a group of people, wheeled out a soiled container. "Get her on the ship now, we leave ASAP!" Don yelled walking into the ship.

Heading into his office inside the ship, he sat down and sighed. He was fiddling with his fingers, and his foot was tapping nonstop. Then he heard gun fire from outside the ship, he got up and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!".

Don ran back outside the ship and seen a xenomorph shot up, and barely alive. Don turned to Stand and yelled at him "WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED?". Stan stutter on his words before a guard plainly said "I seen this xeno coming for the target, I used deadly force to keep the target safe".

Don regained his poster and said "You did your job, deal with this xeno and get this praetorian on the fucking ship!". With that he went back inside the ship. "Yes sir" the guard said nodding. Walking over to the xeno the guard pulled out his pistol. When the xeno jumped at him he shot it in the head.

Elena's P.O.V

Elena couldn't stand doing nothing, she had to do something! She had to at least go and scope out the humans compound. Elena got up and ran off to the compound. Getting closer she could tell Nina was scared of something that was happening. With that felling, Elena ran faster to the compound something was up.

When she got to the fence she saw humans pulling a big box. Elena saw that Nina was in the box. Without thinking Elena went under the fence and ran to Nina. But then she heard "Xeno!" fowled by gunfire. Elena's body was filled with pain, she tried to jumped out of the way. But she was hit too many times and fell down in a heap. Elena tired but couldn't move her body.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPEN?" she heard a human yelling. A human couldn't say anything, but then the human who shot Elena said "I seen this xeno coming for the target, I used deadly force to keep the target safe". The human that came out yelling said "You did your job, deal with this xeno and get this praetorian on the fucking ship!".

The guard said "Yes sir" and turned to Elena. The human walked over to her and pulled out what humans use as weapons and pointed it at her. She tried to jump out at the human, but every thing went dark….


	13. Chapter 12

_**AN**_

_**Ok first of off sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter, things hasn't been going well for me and that's why I haven't posted anything. I hope for more time to write, but that may not happen. More important thing in life may be required of me soon. So pleas understand if I update ever 4 mouths or so.**_

_**But I must say THANLK YOU! SOOOOOO much for all the favs, follows, and shit for this story. I never thought so many people would like my story. EVERY review, fav, and follows I get makes me want to write more. And makes me fell good about myself. So again THANK YOU! :D**_

**Talmist 's P.O.V**

Looking at the dead body of Elena, Talmist looked over the his new brother Nome. He nodded and took off. Looking over to his other side, Azure his new sister. She also nodded and took off. Taking off himself he ran straight in view of the humans. Talmist heard someone yell and the firing began. Running to avoid the shots he hope his new siblings would act fast.

Talmist ran behind a crate, because he was getting hit too many times. He then hear the humans yelling. "It went behind that crate, you take one side and I will take the other". Talmist waited for the humans to come he need to buy as much time for his sibling. Right as one of the humans come from round the corner, Talmist speared the human's head with his tail. Turning around he saw the other human fire. Quickly ducking, Talmist leaped and pined down the other human. Biting the human in the head, then he heard the alarm go off.

Looking over he seen that Nome and Azure was still trying to get Nina free. Knowing that now they don't have much time, Talmist hobble over to help them. He hadn't dogged the shot the human fired, and it hurt his leg badly. **"We need to hurry you two"** Talmist said hobbling over.** "We almost got…ahh"** Azure said as the door was flung off by Nina. Running out Nina yelled **"I am going to kill all of them!"**.

Talmist went over and said **"We need to go now, we well get the humans back for this, but now is not the time".** Kicking Talmist to the ground Nina yelled **"I am killing them now, you stupid human lover"** . **"Pleas sister we need to go back to the hive now"** begged Nome. Hissing at him Nina said **"And who are you?"** Getting back up Talmist said **"We are leavening Nina".** Just then gunfire rang out Nina, Talmist, Nome, Azure ran to the trees. But because of Talmist's hurt leg, he was falling behind. Azure saw this and helped Talmist to the tree line.

**When they get to the hive…**

**Same P.O.V**

Talmist, Nina, Nome, and Azure walked into hive bloodily, sore, and tired. **"Come to me children"** The voice of the Queen rang out. Slowly they made they way into the Queens camber. Julia was in the camber also, and around seeing the limping, bloodily Talmist ran over to him "Talmist are you ok!"

Rubbing his head on her he said **"It's ok I am fine".** Nina hissed at the two and walked to her sleeping hole.

**"I could fell Elena fade away, tell me what happen? Why did you four just go to get Nina" **the Queen asked. Talmist looked at the queen and said **"Elena ran off by herself…..me, Nome and Azure went off after her, she ran out and…..we just had to get Nina after that"** The Queen went into deep thought, then she said** "I must think on what to do from here, now rest you all need it".** Nome and Azure went off together to there resting chamber.

**"Come on Julia"** Talmist said softly walking out of the camber. Julia frowned, she never seen he this sad. Besides when he was locked up in that cage. Julia fowled him out.

The Queen's P.O.V

Once Julia and Talmist left the camber, she said to Nina **"Do you know what you have done Nina?"**. The Queen got no answer from Nina, the Queen then said **"What is wrong with you? Do you not trust me?".**

Nina looked at the Queen and said **"I trust you mother, but I don't trust that human or that human lover!".** The Queen replied **"He's your bother, he saved you from the humans, he cares and loves you".** Nina turned away and said** "He is not my brother, we can't love our prey".** The Queen couldn't understand why Nina hated Talmist so much.

Talmist P.O.V

When they got to the camber Julia said "Talmist I never seen you this sad before….what's the matter?". Talmist looked at her and said **"She's dead…Elena is dead…the one that lead me to my family…..she didn't disserve that". **

Julia walked up to him and hugged him, rubbing his head. Talmist wrapped his arms around her and Julia dug her face in his chest. She was so glade that he was ok. Slowly they slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Big update, a rewrite will be underway

BIG update!

Sorry for leaving this story dead for so long. I am doing a complete redo with my profile page. AND The Lone Alien too. I will be taking the proper time into editing the chapters. And I am not saying Dovahzeymah didn't do a good job. He did a damn good job doing his edit. But when copying over and over. It messes some thing around in the chapters.

But the main reason for this update is to tell you this. I will remove ALL of the chapters sometime later in August. I know I have some new followers.  
>Over the time I have been busy. But I still thank all 62 of you for sticking with me. The main reason for this I will be adding allot. To the short ass chapters.<br>You know the ones . Anyway the first couple of chapters will be just edited reposts(Even tho they are short). But in the later chapters I will rewrite and add on add to chapters.

I will do a new writer's notes at the end of a chapter I added onto.  
>I been wanting to complete this story for sometime know. And too be honest I was young when I started this story. After after so many years.<br>I fell like I can go back and finish this story.

Also I am making some gaming youtube videos. And I will also start streaming on soon too(And I will answer you're questions if you have any on the stream).

youtube: user/coryzillagamer9

twich t.v: /coryzillagamer


End file.
